


痴

by Dariy



Category: knkz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariy/pseuds/Dariy
Kudos: 13





	痴

零

要……死了吗？  
浑身都在疼。  
尘土从坍塌的梁木上簌簌落下，眼睛被弄得刺痛酸痒，视线也开始变得模糊不清。  
手脚已经没了知觉，已经被压得无法动弹了，或许也已经废掉了……  
意识也……在一点点流失。  
不，不能死……  
葛葉，还在等他回去找他。  
不能死。  
不能。  
死。  
「喵——」  
猫？  
黑色的，猫。  
「喵呜——」  
黑猫吗……是来给我送行的吗？  
模糊的视线中隐隐约约看到一双金黄的瞳孔，流淌着意味不明的暗沉。  
「人类，你还没死么？」  
黑猫舔舐着他的脸颊，舌头上的倒刺有些疼痛，让他终于意识到自己还是活着的。  
没有。  
他还没有死。  
「我好饿啊，请你快点死掉吧。」  
“不，我不能死……”  
“葛葉……”  
「人类真是有趣。」  
「我想吃掉你啊，像你这样干净的魂魄，一定很美味吧。」  
「好饿啊……」  
黑猫的声音在耳边不停地回荡着。  
“不……”  
“我要活着……”  
「活着？嘁——」  
「在死前挣扎着的人死后魂魄会很苦，呸——」  
黑猫转身离开，想去别处觅食。  
“救我……你要……什么……”  
黑猫悠悠转回来，在他身边嗅着什么。  
「我是妖怪，食人精魄，吃人灵魂。」  
「但是你若给了我这些，你也活不了。」  
有的。  
一定有的。  
要活下去。  
活下去。  
「喵——突然发现有些有意思的东西——」  
黑猫一跃而起，趴在他的胸口上，居高临下地看着他。  
“告诉我，你，想活着吗？”  
视线逐渐清晰起来。  
黑猫的金瞳沉淀起暗色的纱絮。  
“我要活着。”  
“要找到他。”

壹

初夏雨后，山林间水雾弥漫，狭窄的山路也有些泞泥，叶的靴子上也沾上了泥水，原本雪白的靴子边缘已经糊上了一层泥，连走路都有些艰难。  
“喵呜。”  
黑色的猫趴在青年的肩膀上，似乎有些嫌恶这里的偏僻。  
“这里以前的确是城镇，很繁华的城镇。”  
“喵。”  
“不要说我不记得，这个我记得很清楚的。”  
沧海桑田，七百年的时光过去，一个繁华的城镇也终有一天会变成郁郁葱葱的荒山。  
“我好不容易找到这里来，我当然不要现在就离开。”  
“而且……”  
“如果离开的话，可能我再也找不回来这个地方了。”  
趴在他肩上的黑猫突然跳了起来，落在一块石头上，柔软的腰背弓起，金瞳闪烁，龇着牙环顾四周，喉咙间发出呼噜呼噜的声音，一副防卫的姿态。  
青年似乎已经不是第一次看到它这副模样，也警觉起来。  
“是谁？”  
黑猫磨着自己的爪子，随时准备着保护自己的主人。  
青年也变了脸色。  
“哎呀——”  
一个人影从树丛里掉了出来，极其狼狈地摔了个跟头，整个人都躺在了泥水里。  
黑猫似乎放松了身形，悠悠地跳回自己主人肩膀，上下打量着来人。  
对方很快把自己收拾好，从泥水里面爬了出来，拍了拍自己的衣衫，上面的泥水便瞬间消失了。  
不是人类。  
叶立刻做出了判断。  
对方应是没有恶意的，否则黑猫不会如此安定。  
青年一身浅灰衣衫，脑后白发松散，一双红眸在阳光下闪闪发亮，似乎格外高兴，也有几分局促地拽着自己的袖子。  
“那个……”  
似乎对方在很纠结怎么开口。  
黑猫转了两圈，直接跳到那人面前。  
“喵呜。”  
青年被猫吸引了注意力，蹲下身摸着黑猫，黑猫也顺从地被他抚摸着：“叶，这是你养的猫吗……”  
他，认识自己？  
叶眉间皱了起来。  
他一步步向他走去。  
“你怎么会知道我的名字？。”  
叶好看的脸庞显现出极其陌生而又戒备的神态。  
青年失了笑容，僵在原地。  
也没有抬起头，叶也看不到他的表情。  
黑猫叫了几声，似乎又在嗅着什么，最后好伸出舌头舔了舔青年的手心。  
猫舌头的倒刺一下子让他惊醒过来，青年猛然起身退了几步，红色的瞳孔紧缩。  
叶此时也喝止住了黑猫，手上紧紧抓着黑猫不让他再靠近对方。  
“失礼了，这猫不懂事……”  
“没事……”叶的过度反应也让青年起了疑心，然而终究还是敛了失态的模样。  
“我知道你的名字也并不稀奇，我并非人类，这座山上的生灵我都识得，你们方一进山我便知道了你们的消息。”  
“多有叨扰了。”  
“不碍事的，只是这山荒了许久，若是没人领着，可能会迷了路，若要出山的话，还是我带你们出去吧。”青年转身往前走着。  
“不用了，我们暂时不出去。”叶连忙道。  
“诶。”青年有些意外，“这深山老林也不适合人类久待……”  
“嗯……这片都没有人类居住吗？”  
“从你过来的城镇就这是最近的一个城镇了。”  
叶还是前两日遇到过一个城镇。  
“这样吗……”  
“山里路难走得很，还是我带着你们比较好，若不嫌弃……”  
青年话还没说完，从树上便掉飞下一只青鸟，叽叽喳喳地说着话，鸟喙啄着他的一头白毛:“你又不好好打坐在这偷懒了，你知不知道……嗷！哪里来的猫！”  
黑猫一把扑过去，精准地逮住青鸟。  
叶连忙把黑猫和鸟分开，鸟扑棱着躲到了青年身后。  
“抱歉抱歉。”  
“这哪里来的猫，你怎么带了只别人家的猫进山了。”  
“这不是我带的，是那边的猫。”  
“瞎说，这荒山野岭谁会来啊。”  
“我们的确只是路过的而已，”叶开了口，“如果你有事的话，也不用管我们的。”  
青年嘴边的话噎在嘴里，有些尴尬地背过手。  
“那我就先走了，如果有事的话……”欲言又止。  
身后的青鸟已经不耐烦了，催着他快点走。  
青年笑着摸了摸自己的头：“想来也应该不会有事的，你这猫看起来厉害得很。那我就先走了，这里荒凉，还是少待吧。”  
叶看向又回到自己肩上的黑猫，青年也转身离开。  
“请等一下！”身后传来叶的声音。  
青年闻声转过来，红眸里溢满了星光。  
“你叫我吗？”  
明明是白天，哪里来的星星。  
许是自己路走得久了，也开始恍惚了。  
“那个……能问下你的名字吗？”  
青年眼里的星光瞬间黯淡下来，衣衫在风中微微晃动，雪白的银色长发散散地在风中飘荡着。  
总觉得那散发太过于扎眼，少了些什么。  
那双红眸也不应该是这样失了神采。  
有什么话要说出口。  
却什么都说不出。  
“我是葛葉。”  
他说。  
葛葉。  
短短的两个字在唇齿间摩擦。  
这个名字。  
青年消失在山林之中，他看向身边的黑猫。  
“你刚刚做了什么？”  
黑猫并不是普通的一只猫，而是只猫妖，伴在叶身边许久，叶自然是熟悉它的一举一动。  
而且黑猫性格怪异，叶从未见它对谁这般亲近。  
“什么都没有做哦。”  
“只不过又发现了很美味的灵魂。”  
叶下意识地握紧了手。  
黑猫吃痛，一把挣脱，飞身跃到一棵树上。  
“放心，我暂时不饿的。”黑猫舔了舔自己的爪子，“不过我现在更感兴趣的，是另外一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“叶，告诉我吧，你还记得什么？”  
叶灰蓝色的瞳孔里流露出难得的满足与愉悦，话也多了起来，絮絮叨叨地。  
“我记得我们去看烟花，那天的烟花可漂亮了，我拉着他的手看着夜空里绽出万千种色彩，对了他生性体寒，看烟花的时候手都冷得要命，我便给他捂了好久。  
我们还去山崖边摘过草药，一不小心一起跌了下去，慌乱中拥在一起，用身体护着彼此。那时候我还是受了重伤，想着绝对不能就这么死掉，不然他怎么办，最后由他架着一步一瘸地爬了出来。还有……”  
“不，我是说，你还记得他长什么样子吗？”  
猫眼中的暗黄色如雾气般浮浮沉沉。  
叶的话语停下了。  
“他，又是谁？”  
他。  
他是谁？  
想不起来。

贰

“你今天很高兴啊。”  
岩洞里有些阴冷，青鸟合着羽毛蜷缩在葛葉肩上，看着对方兴致勃勃的侧脸。  
“因为是叶啊。”  
他在岩洞里翻找着什么。  
“我原以为还要等我成仙了才能找到叶，没想到今天就偶然碰上了，”葛葉有些语无伦次地说着，“我等会给叶带点东西吧，就上次那个石头，是不是可以辟邪来着，我还可以给叶做个花环，一定很好看，上次花妖教我的那个……”  
青鸟被他的动作颠簸得难受，展开翅膀，飞到块石头待着，看着葛葉忙碌。  
“真不明白。”青鸟啄了啄葛葉找出来的一块黑色石头。  
“我得去找花妖要点花……”葛葉并没有注意它的话，自顾自地做着打算。  
青鸟看不下去了，提高了声音：“可是他压根不记得你了啊。”  
海妖送给他的珍珠瞬间散落了一地，发出叮铃哐啷的声响。  
像是一颗颗掉在了葛葉的心里，泛起一层又一层凌乱的波纹，却始终无法平静下来，余波又一次次荡漾开来，无法停歇。  
是啊，他已经不记得自己了。  
用他从未见过的眼神，问自己，能问下你的名字吗？  
而他只能无力地回答他一句。  
我是葛葉。  
“因为叶已经转世投胎了啊，肯定没了记忆，记不得我也是正常的。”他蹲下身，将珍珠一粒粒捡回手里。  
圆润浑白的珍珠在略显阴暗的洞窟里微弱地散发着柔和而又温暖的光芒。  
“这个珍珠很漂亮对吧，海妖说这可是从鲛人族那边弄来的，是鲛人的泪水呢。”  
“还有这个灵芝草，补身体的，以前叶身体就不好，也不知道现在怎么样了……”  
“葛葉。”  
“如果不想笑的话，就不要笑了吧。”  
白发红眸的青年抱着满怀的琳琅宝物。  
像一个无家可归的孩子，站在浩瀚的荒原里。  
他手里的东西再次散落下来，身体倚在石壁上下滑，纤细的手臂抱住自己，长长的白发从身后滑落下来，看不到他的神态与表情。  
小声的呜咽声与啜泣声轻微地在洞窟里回荡着。  
“我知道的啊……”  
“我想过的啊……”  
“叶会不记得自己……”  
“明明觉得自己可以承受的……”  
“不记得了我们就重新认识啊……”  
“可是……”  
“为什么啊……”  
“为什么要忘记我啊……”  
他以为，已经七百年了，就算自己知道再见时叶不会记得自己，就算知道再见会是陌路。  
但终归是意难平。  
七百年前的时光历历在目，宛若昨日。  
可是。  
“叶……”

“叶！”  
他抬起头，只见青年迎着傍晚的夕阳飞奔而来，银发都被云彩染上了绚丽的色彩，给郁郁葱葱的山林间添上了鲜亮的一笔。  
那双红眸再次闯进自己的视线里。  
“葛葉？”  
“你在做什么？”葛葉的手背在身后，看着叶手上在忙碌的东西。  
叶拿着手上的树枝和树藤，比划道：“我准备搭个临时住所……”  
“你今晚不下山吗？”  
“我准备在这边再待上两天。”  
“诶。”葛葉想要伸手拉住他的动作，却立刻反应过来直接开了口：“我这边有屋子，你要来住吗？”  
“这样不好吧……”叶眨了眨眼睛，有些不怎么明白，“毕竟我们才刚刚认识……”  
葛葉张了张嘴，最后憋出来一句话：“我已经很久都没有见过别人来过了，能见到叶我是很高兴的，所以……”  
“好。”叶指了指他的身后，“你手上拿的是什么？”  
“没什么！”葛葉将手又往后藏了藏，迅速转过身将东西抱在怀里向前走去，“那我带你过去吧。”  
也不愿意转过身来。  
叶放了手里的东西，向身边的黑猫伸出手，黑猫立即跃进他的怀里，乖乖蜷缩。  
看着自己的主人跟上前面的青年。  
葛葉带着他来的地方是一处小竹屋。  
“你一直住在这里吗？”  
曲径通幽，树叶的掩映间竹屋格外别致，院外有一棵粗壮的大树，树枝上垂下一个简易的秋千，院里的地上还长着色彩斑斓的花朵，花香也沁人，竹屋的壁上也爬着绿油油的藤蔓，藤蔓上几朵雪白娇嫩的小花。  
“嗯……”葛葉仍旧背着手站在院子门口，看着也进了院子，“不过你可以住这里的，我也有其他的住所，所以这段时间你就安心住这里吧。”  
叶进屋环顾了一圈，竹屋里也是干净整洁，住着也不成问题。  
葛葉看着他站在窗前的模样，精致的脸庞仿佛被阳光温柔地抚摸，眼睫毛茸茸的，微微晃动着，微卷的发丝在额边散着，灰蓝色的眸子似乎被染成浓郁的深色。  
如此温柔安宁的人啊。  
心里眼里，满满的都是这个人啊。  
看得有些呆了。  
“怎么了？还站在门口？”  
叶转过身，瞧着葛葉的手已经放了下来，手上揪着一个花环，看样子应该就是之前一直拿在手里的东西了。  
花环被他抓得紧紧的，树叶都有些皱了，花也有些枯了。  
“你好好休息，这个是送你的，我先走了——”  
他回过神来，看了看自己手里的花环，将花环放在桌上丢了句话转身就跑了，叶还没来得及叫他，身形便同烟般消散了。  
黑猫从叶的怀里跳了出来，伸手正要拨弄那花环，叶已经先伸手拿了去了。  
“这个孩子倒是有趣。”  
叶没回答，拿着花环，嘴角不由得微微上扬。  
花环也安置在了柔软的发顶上。  
“这山间的风，真让人舒坦。”

入夜。  
山林间静悄悄的，只有风微微掠过的声音。  
叶已经睡了，而伏在他床边的黑猫耳朵动了动，身形灵活地从门缝钻了出去。  
院里的秋千一晃一晃着。  
葛葉坐在木板上，脚尖点着地，手里抓着秋千的绳子，悠悠地晃荡着。  
脸上是，与这夜一般的孤寂与悲伤，却又似这漫天星光，闪烁着点点安心与满足。  
黑猫靠近他，葛葉停下晃悠的秋千，蹲下身看着它。  
“你怎么不睡觉呢？”他轻声说完，又被自己给笑到了，“猫本来就喜欢夜晚出来的，我都糊涂了。”  
黑猫伸出爪子，软乎乎的肉垫摸上他的脸。  
“你为什么不去睡觉呢？”  
葛葉愣了一下。  
果然这猫也不是普通的猫，也是通了灵性的。  
“我啊……”  
只要能看着他，我就已经无法入眠了啊。  
七百年的岁月。  
思念疯长，所有的情丝再百转千回也逐渐沉淀，已经是棵大树深深扎根，沉沉地压在心上。  
不堪重负却又甘之如饴。  
七百年太过漫长，漫长到让我恐惧，让我不安，而在见到他的那一刻，我的不安与恐惧只因他而消散。  
想拥抱他，却知道自己不能。  
只要看着他，就足够了。  
“我啊……”  
“总会有些贪心的。”

叁

岩洞里的水滴声缓慢而有规律。  
青鸟立在石壁上，看着坐在玉石上的葛葉。  
此处是山间灵气汇集之处，也是葛葉七百年来修行的地方，葛葉原本只是一缕孤魂，几十年前才修出人身，然已死之人滞留阳间终归是逆天而为，更不用说修得人身了，不久之后雷劫便至，轻则皮肉之苦，得道飞升，重则魂飞魄散，万劫不复。  
此时心境却早已不复以往。  
葛葉从玉石上下来，仔细地捋好衣袖。  
“葛葉。”  
“嗯。”  
“你要活着。”  
葛葉没有抬起头。  
他当初就是为了去寻找转世的叶而且修行，而如今叶已经来到他的身边了，他有些迷茫，有些无措。  
记不得自己的叶，自己似乎也没有了在他身边继续待下去的意义。  
他现在一生无忧，平安喜乐。  
自己似乎也没了挂念。  
所谓的贪心，也不过是说说而已。  
见着那人笑了，他心里也欢喜。  
“若是过不了这劫，你七百年不过枉谈了。”青鸟也只是两百年的修行而已，认识葛葉的时候灵识刚开，与葛葉也更亲密些。  
青鸟也自是知道葛葉的执念所在。  
妖怪修得成道，多则千年，少则百年，而一缕孤魂，不过七百年就要迎来飞升的雷劫，其中艰辛，不提也罢。  
天道有常，已死之人应当收缚魂魄，坠入阴间，走过奈何桥，饮下孟婆汤，忘却前尘事。  
青鸟从来都不敢去想象葛葉最初是怎么熬过来的。  
人间有黑白无常索魂，阴魂不得遇光，不得近明火，而这样一个纯粹的人，又是怎么在这无尽的黑暗里沉气静心，只耗七百年便修得人身。  
葛葉已经走到洞口了。  
他逆光站着，瘦弱的身形似乎在阳光下脆弱不堪，似乎一阵风过去便能吹散他整个人。  
阳光渐渐隐去。  
“又下雨了。”

“今日又下了雨吗。”  
黑猫攀上窗口，推开窗户，窗外的雨幕连连，山顶上水雾蒸腾，如炊烟袅袅，雨水与泥土接触的味道格外舒爽。  
“怎么了？”  
叶穿戴洗漱好，瞧着黑猫仍在窗户待着未动，便也去窗边看了。  
只见葛葉一人站在院外，身上仍旧是浅灰色的衣衫，站在风雨里，银发因为被雨水打湿服服帖帖地在肩上，眼睫上的水珠一滴又一滴地落着。  
“怎么在外面淋着雨不进来呢？”叶转身就去找遮雨的东西，也没寻着伞，拿了个披风就往外去了。  
黑猫看着他。  
他并不是在看着叶。  
而是自己。  
发现了什么吗？  
金瞳微微眯起。  
叶已经头顶着披风过去了，也把披风盖在了葛葉头上，葛葉的视线终于转到了叶身上，两人似乎说了些什么，又往回来了。  
两人进了屋，葛葉又瞥了一眼黑猫，老老实实地坐在凳子上看着叶给自己拿巾帕。  
“怎么在外面淋着雨？”叶有些粗暴地擦着他的头发，“就算不是普通人也要好好爱惜自己的身体啊。”  
“都和你说过啦，”葛葉歪着脑袋跟着叶的动作晃来晃去，“我想事情想忘记啦。”  
“都多大人了，怎么还跟个孩子一样。”  
葛葉只是傻傻地笑着。  
叶翻着柜子里的物件，最后拿了件绯红的衣衫给他。  
浑身湿着的葛葉愣了愣。  
“虽然里面有其他的衣服，但总觉得你穿红色一定很好看。”  
葛葉默默拿过他手里的衣裳，紧紧抓着：“总觉得叶对这里很熟悉呢，对我也很熟悉。”  
“只是觉得葛葉很合适，赶快去屏风那边换吧，别着凉了。”  
“我不会着凉的，衣服我挥挥手也能干的。”  
葛葉站在原地，看着自己手里的衣服，像是自言自语，又像是在和叶说着。  
“葛葉？”  
叶出声的时候他已经去了屏风后面。  
青年灰蓝色的眸子似乎掩藏着浓烈而汹涌的色彩，却又像是被雨水一层层洗刷，一次次淹没。  
葛葉的声音自屏风后无比清晰地传过来。  
“叶……其实这里并不是我的家。”  
“我的家很早很早就塌了。”  
“这不过是个……”  
“代替品罢了。”  
“但是我总想着，把它做的和我的家一模一样，便是我的家了。”  
“呼，很可笑对吧。”  
“我啊，就是个傻子而已。”  
时至今日，葛葉仍然记得自己死去的那一天。  
一场地震带走了无数生命，当他从废墟爬出来时，原本繁华的小镇已是满目疮痍，喧闹声最终也化为安宁，自己的双腿已没了知觉，他只能靠着两只手一点点地爬着。  
血一点点流淌，意识也一点点地消逝。  
这世间最无情的，莫过于天灾。  
一场大洪水使得他与叶失散，一场大地震却教他们阴阳相隔。  
他不过是那场天灾里的冤魂。  
只是痴儿。  
“葛葉，你活了多久了。”  
“七百年。”  
“真好啊，”叶伸手触上屏风，“七百年了，你还记得那么多的东西。”  
“我啊，一无所有。”  
“我失去了一切，游荡在这人世间。”  
“我除了叶这个名字，什么都没有。”  
“我甚至已经忘记了我为何会出现在这里。”  
“明明昨日才与你讲过话。”  
“我知道的，我忘记了很多很多事情，好的，坏的……”  
“我甚至忘了，对我最重要的那个人，长什么样，叫什么名字。”  
他低头，看向自己的双手。  
“真的真的，太难过了啊。”  
“可是，”  
“我甚至已经忘记了如何去哭泣。”  
我看不到前方的路，我身后亦是空荡荡，我无法回头，只能如同行尸走肉一步步向前走着。  
薄薄的屏风后，白发红眸的青年一袭红衣，手蜷成拳头，塞在嘴巴里，挡住自己的哭声。  
而那张脸上，透明而清亮的泪水不停地淌着。  
窗外的暴雨没有停歇。  
葛葉，你是为什么哭呢。  
我大抵，是要替叶流完这七百年的泪水。

肆

叶饭后便有些疲了，再加上外面这雨也可以不方便出门，不由得昏昏欲睡。  
葛葉坐在院里的秋千上，秋千在大树下虽淋不了什么雨，但多多少少有些雨丝洒到脸上。  
身上方着着的衣衫上也落了水渍，他看着在布料上晕开的水渍，不知道在想什么。  
黑猫出了屋，向他来了。  
“叶睡着了吗？”  
黑猫在他脚边伏着:“你何时发现的？”  
“……昨晚。”  
一个普通人身边怎么可能会有通了灵识的猫在，更何况转世投胎的人又怎么可能与前世毫无二致。  
不变的名字，不变的模样，不变的习惯。  
还有……对这间屋子的记忆。  
“今早上只是来确认而已，我用灵识看了你，发现你的修为不仅仅只是开了灵识你们简单。而且……”他盯着脚边的黑猫，“你的魂魄，很浑浊。”  
世间生灵都有魂魄，也是为灵体，而只有灵识开了才能看见别人的灵体，一般而言，一人功德如何，只消其魂魄便可知晓。一生行善，魂魄干净纯粹，而杀生昧德，魂魄将会一直被怨恨所纠缠，对于妖怪而言，亦是如此。  
“妖怪而已，何必太过在意这种事情。”  
食人精魄，吃人灵魂。  
代价便是不得人形。  
畜生依旧是畜生。  
“我又不想着修仙得道，不如这样活得自在。”  
“叶……又是怎么回事？”  
黑猫懒洋洋地扫了扫尾巴。  
“告诉我！”  
葛葉一把抓住他，锐利的指甲反复深陷入黑猫的毛中。  
黑猫一个跃起，直接将葛葉掀倒在地，猫爪在葛葉的颈间缓缓摩擦。  
“你不过七百年的道行而已，再说你也应当猜到了不是吗？”  
“就像你现在逆天而行一样。”  
“叶亦是。”  
无论当初救叶的是谁，只要他活下来，必然如此。  
起初的确是自己在吸食着叶的精魄，然而就算它不再吸食，叶的记忆仍然随着残损的魂魄一点点溜走。  
一个残损的魂魄拖着一个普通人类的身体七百多年，最终还是濒临崩溃。  
大限将至。  
葛葉再愚钝，也明白其中道理。  
是天道的判刑。  
叶逐渐衰弱的身体，自己即将迎来的雷劫。  
却什么都做不了。  
葛葉木木地躺在地上。  
视线里是被雨水冲刷得鲜亮的绿叶，  
这样生机盎然的夏天，终归会迎来枯萎的季节。  
所谓的一生无忧，平安喜乐，不过是自己的一厢妄谈罢了。  
“叶他什么时候会醒？”  
“他的身体负担太大了，现在越发嗜睡了。”  
“那我就，守着他吧。”

叶醒来的时候已是月上梢头。  
点了灯，没见着黑猫，窗外的雨似乎又大了些。  
提着灯出门，便看到院里秋千上的人。  
雨夜比往常要昏暗许多，叶也看不清他的模样，便顶着雨过去了。  
树下淋不着什么雨，走近了才发现葛葉竟靠在树下睡着了。  
像个贪玩的孩子。  
寻了个树杈将灯置上去，正要在秋千上坐下，旁边人已经醒了 。  
“叶？”  
“你醒了。”  
“天已经黑了啊。”  
灯火下葛葉的脸庞越发显得白皙，银发似乎也覆上一层柔和的光芒，唇色也微微浅淡，绯红的衣裳也成了橘红色。  
只是那双红眸不知为何黯淡了许多。  
“叶，和我说说你要找的那个人吧。”  
“怎生问起这个？”  
“因为想为叶做些什么，说不定我可以帮叶找到那个人呢。”  
“其实我很多事情还是记得的。”  
面前的人唇边不自觉地挽起，温柔而又美好。  
“我们都是孤儿，我比他年长些许，自然是会察言观色些，他倒是个冒失鬼，经常一股脑不管不顾地冲上去，好几次回来都顶着个猪头脸呢。”  
叶夸张地挥动着双手，脸上的表情都比平时生动了不少。  
“还真是个笨蛋啊。”  
“我第一次遇到他的时候也是，那个笨蛋为了保护一只小鸽子，被人打得浑身是伤，最后还是我出钱买了那只鸽子。”  
“那之后呢？”  
“后来那只鸽子就飞走了，他还难过了好久。”  
“之后你是不是说，虽然鸽子没了，但是我还在。”  
“好像是的……你怎么会知道？”  
“总觉得这是叶会说出来的话。”  
叶低声笑了。  
“你们……又是因为什么而失散的？”  
“是大洪水。那天我去附近的一个大城镇赶集，那几天也是像现在一样，暴雨一直没停，我就没让他跟我出来了。那次大水几乎淹没了整个城郡，好不容易等水下去，才发现洪水早就把路冲塌了。”  
“幸好叶活了下来。”  
“但生而为人，终难逃一死，死而复生，也不知是我的幸与不幸了。”  
“只要活着，便已是幸事。”  
叶听不出他话中的意味:“只是像我这般活着，什么都不记得，盲目地走在这世间，与死人也没什么区别了。”  
葛葉别过头去，沉默了半晌，又开了口。  
“若叶找到那个人了呢？”  
“如果找到他了……想必也是已经在奈何桥上走过几轮了吧，也定然记不得这些前尘事了。”  
“只消我看着他一生无忧，平安喜乐。”

伍

一生无忧，平安喜乐。  
君心似我心。  
“怎么又跟个小孩子一样哭了？”叶的手指触上自己的脸庞，一点点抹去在自己脸颊上流淌着的透明液体。  
他们都希望着对方一生无忧，平安喜乐。  
可是他们却在这七百年的时光里渐渐变得一无所有。  
没有未来，也失了过去。  
明明只是想要找到对方这么简单的一件事啊。  
“不知道……不要看我了……”  
葛葉胡乱抹着脸，手却被叶一把按住。  
“我想看到葛葉开心的样子。”  
像初见那般，神采飞扬，灿若星辰的模样。  
“每次看着葛葉，总觉得下一你就要乘风而去。”  
“之前看着你穿着浅灰色的衣裳，总觉得少了些生气。”  
“现在看来我也的确没想错。”  
叶的手指摩挲着他的脸庞。  
“葛葉本来就很适合这种张扬热烈的红色。”  
红眸里又逐渐燃起灼灼光亮。  
那双眸的主人直起身，靠近面前的人。  
近乎虔诚地握住他的双手，额头相抵，双眸微阖。  
“叶。”  
“让我再靠近你一点吧。”  
叶眼睫颤了颤，反手握住他，将他拉近，猛地吻上他的唇。  
温热的双唇。  
近乎无助地吮吸，啃咬。  
只是向对方索求而已。  
只是在回应对方而已。  
胸腔里的心脏剧烈地跳动着，随着雨声无法停歇。  
无关情欲，仅仅是因为爱。  
因为爱所以想要更靠近，想要更多。  
将葛葉的身体拥入怀中，叶不由得手下又紧了几分，瘦弱的身体仿佛真的下一秒就要轻飘飘地消失在这世间。  
再浓烈的红也挽不住他的手。  
只有这样紧紧地抱着他。  
似乎这样才得以稍稍安心一点。  
薄薄的衣衫传递着灼热的体温，将心脏烫得生疼，却止不住地想触碰，想拥有。  
即使你是恶鬼，也请将我的心脏一口口吃下吧。  
将我的血肉融入你的骨血，将我的魂魄揉进你的心口。  
我不能失去他。  
叶想着。  
仿佛历经七百年，只是为了遇到他而已。  
他吻去他眼角的泪水，舔舐着与自己相似的泪痣。  
想亲吻这个人的全部，想拥有这个人的全部。  
可是，可是。  
如果神灵真的存在的话，请告诉我，我该如何爱他。  
雨夜里影影绰绰的灯火下是不肯分离的两人，赤裸的肌肤相贴，衣衫散落，被雨水打湿晕染开来，银色棕色的发丝纠缠，低沉暧昧的喘息随着缠绵的雨夜婉转消弥。  
狠狠地进入，抽插，淫靡的水声在交合处噗呲作响。  
除了彼此再也感受不到其他。  
唇齿吐息间只余下对方的名字。  
我愿爱你如生命。

“不许你们吃它！”  
“你个小妖怪做什么啊，这是我们打的鸟。”  
“它只是受伤了才被你们抓住的！”  
“那也只是个破鸟，逮着下锅吃的！”  
“不行！你们不能吃它！！”  
“你这个小妖怪快点走开，赶紧滚走！”  
“请等一下！”  
“叶你想干嘛，这个小妖怪的事情你也要管？”  
“这里是几两银子，应该够你们买只鸡吃了吧。”  
“嗯……那就不要这鸽子了，叶你还是离这个小妖怪远一点，长得都不像个人。”  
……  
“它会好起来的吗？”  
“会的。”  
……  
“叶！鸽子飞走了！！”  
“它要回家啊。”  
“回家……我也……想回家啊。”  
“以后这里就是你的家哦。”  
“可以吗？”  
“当然啊。”  
……  
“你怎么又带着伤回来了？都说了不要和他们打架了啊。”  
“他们先对我动手的，还骂我妖怪，我一定要狠狠地打回去。”  
“然后你就被打成这样？”  
“他们也被打得很重啊。”  
“但是你这样也伤了自己啊。”  
“我知道啦。”  
……  
“叶！烟花好漂亮啊。”  
“你的手怎么这么凉啊。”  
“嗯……不知道……”  
“来，把手给我。”  
“做什么啊？”  
“我给你捂捂手。”  
“捂不热的啦，我一直手都挺凉的。”  
“给我啦。”  
……  
“叶……你的腿……”  
“没摔死已经很好啦，赶紧扶着我，我们慢慢走出去。”  
“可是这个山谷好大，我们能走出去吗？”  
“要相信我啊。”  
“果然就不应该来摘草药的。”  
“但是草药能卖好多钱，你不是最喜欢钱了吗？”  
“因为钱可以买好多东西啊……但是不想看到叶受伤啊。”  
“没事的，没有很严重，休息一段时间就好了。”  
“我休息的时候就只能靠你来养家啦。”  
“我会努力的！”  
“嘶，笨蛋！低点，我脚疼着呢。”  
……  
……  
“我要活着。”  
“要找到他。”  
白茫茫的一片。  
叶低头看看自己，依旧是青衫长衣，头发松散，不知身处在何方。  
本应属于自己记忆中的话语在耳边回响，可他还是想不起那人的模样，连声音……都有些模糊了。  
有谁在吗？  
发不出声音。  
那里有人？  
请等一下！  
“你叫我吗？”  
那人一袭鲜艳的红衣，银丝飞扬，一双眸子如晚霞般灿烂。  
“我是葛葉。”  
他转过身，向前走去。  
葛葉。  
葛葉……  
葛葉！！  
拼命地伸出手去，却碰不到，抓不住。  
直到那身影，骤然消散。  
“葛葉——”

陆

雨已经停了。  
院里的地面上布满深深浅浅的水洼，屋檐的檐尖也还滴着水。  
太阳也冒出了山头，天空一片明朗。  
夏日雨后的空气也凉爽许多，推开窗便是舒适的山风吹来。  
葛葉披上衣裳，裸露在外的皮肤上是星星点点的粉红印记，锁骨上的小痣仿佛是被滴上了一点墨，而那点墨的周围，又晕染开大片的胭脂色。  
黑猫自林中出现，顺着路走到了院子里，三两下就跳到了窗口上，寻了个位窝着。  
“你去了哪里？”  
“这山上太闷了，我便去了山底小镇。”黑猫舔了舔自己的爪子，“听闻小镇七夕乞巧的时候会有灯会，看起来倒是蛮有意思的。”  
“你这模样倒像是在打算着如何美餐一顿。”  
“我已经不会再去吃人魂魄了。”黑猫懒洋洋地在地上滚了一圈。  
葛葉轻笑。  
“你这一幅模样倒像是你把他给吃了。”  
葛葉拉了拉衣衫，声音低了许多:“他的魂魄是不是已经所剩无几了。”  
“人有三魂七魄，魂是心，魄为体，他至今魂魄虽仍是三魂七魄，但魂魄虚弱，消散轻而易举。”  
葛葉不禁捏了捏拳头。  
自己什么都做不了。  
他痛恨这种无力感，明明等了七百年，寻了七百年的人就在眼前，却只能眼睁睁看着他魂飞魄散。  
“已经……没有办法了吗？”  
“这是天道，我亦做不了什么。”  
“不，一定……一定……”  
“没有用了。”黑猫的瞳孔微垂，“如今都到了这种地步，还是告诉他你的身份吧。”  
“不行！”葛葉一把抓住黑猫，“不能……不能告诉他……”  
黑猫吃痛地跳起来，却又被葛葉抓住不得动弹。  
“真不懂你们人类这是什么毛病。”  
“不能告诉他……”

“若叶找到那个人了呢？”  
“如果找到他了……想必也是已经在奈何桥上走过几轮了吧，也定然记不得这些前尘事了。”  
“只消我看着他一生无忧，平安喜乐。”

然而他与他，都已经没有一生了。  
明明是为了对方苦修七百年，明明是为了自己苦寻七百年。  
却得不到善果。  
那样单薄的魂魄，是怎么在世间流离，撑过七百年的岁月的？  
天道向来如此。  
只讲因果，不说情义。  
“就让他以为，他找的那个人，已经在奈何桥上走过了好几轮，现在一生无忧，平安喜乐。”  
“总比我这样不知结果，生死未定的家伙要好。”  
黑猫沉默下来。  
他活了很久很久，不止乎七百年，但是他仍旧不懂人类的那些花花肠子，弯弯绕绕。  
生而为妖的它，一直活得恣意，妖始终为妖，它吃人魂魄以饱腹，虽说算不上什么伤天害理的事情，但毕竟被它吃了的人没了魂魄，不得转世，身上也终归背负了。  
但遇到叶之后，事情变得不一样了，它不再吃人魂魄，只是吃点人的记忆而已。  
叶与普通的人类不一样。  
葛葉也是。  
它也不懂，明明是那么善良而干净的人啊，却偏偏要被天道如此捉弄。  
——  
“葛葉——”  
葛葉迅速回身进了屋子里面。  
叶脸色苍白，手里抓着被褥，额头冷汗涔涔，一看就是刚刚才从梦魇中惊醒的。  
“叶？”  
“咳咳——咳咳咳——”  
咳嗽的声音一声比一声令人心惊。  
葛葉站在原地，不敢踏出一步。  
“叶……”  
咳嗽声终于渐渐止了，坐在床上的人苍白的脸上依旧是温柔的笑意，向他招了招手：“怎么又杵在那里，我这都是老毛病了，不碍事的。”  
葛葉双唇张了张。  
“叶刚刚做噩梦了吗？”  
“有一点。”叶毫不在意地掀开被子，拿了一旁的衣裳穿戴好，“不过也是梦而已，醒来也就结束了。”  
“……”  
“不过倒是你，”叶靠近他，揽住对方纤细的腰肢，手还有些不老实地有着往下移的趋势，“没有不舒服吗？”  
青年白皙的脸上泛起红晕，瞪大了红眸：“叶！”  
叶笑着抱住他，蹭了蹭他光洁的额头。  
“葛葉。”  
唇齿间唤着他的名字。  
“葛葉。”  
我……  
“叶，我在。”  
没有消失。  
“那个……”察觉到对方的不知从何而来的失落，葛葉提高了自己语调，“刚刚猫回来了哦，它贪玩下山去了，还听说马上七夕会有灯会呢。”  
“叶你会做花灯吗，我们可以做一个，然后七夕的时候正好也下山玩玩，怎么样？”  
“你还真是个小孩子啊。”  
叶伸手拉紧他的衣衫：“衣裳也不穿好，要做花灯的话，得在上面写些吗东西吧，葛葉想写什么呢？”  
“嗯……不知道，还是叶来写吧。”葛葉挣脱他的怀抱，开始在屋子里翻箱倒柜，“我记得还是有纸墨的……”  
“你这都得是多少年前的纸墨了，还能用吗？”  
“都说了啊，这屋子是我之后重新建造的啊，当然可以用的。”葛葉抱着一堆东西，“找到了！我来给你磨墨吧，叶的字写得比我好看。”  
“你见过我的字？”  
“嗯……当然没啊，反正我自己字可难看了，所以当然要给叶来写啊。”  
他翻了翻手上的东西。  
“纸也有，这种纸应该也是可以的吧，这个是墨吗？那磨墨的是哪个？”  
叶也蹲下身，拿了他手上的墨，又取了一块方方正正的墨锭：“磨墨呢，要用这个磨， 这墨看样子也放了一段时间了，把手伸出来，让我看看你手上可沾了些墨。”  
葛葉老老实实的摊开手。  
白皙的手指修长，手心除了沾了点灰尘外干干净净。  
“那磨墨的工作就交给葛葉了。”  
墨锭和墨被放倒他的手上。  
“怎么了？”  
“嗯……怎么磨啊。”

一番折腾下终于将陈旧的墨磨了出来。  
葛葉颊边还沾着墨痕，一脸兴奋地期待着叶下笔。  
“叶打算写什么？”  
“一般花灯上都是要写祝愿的么。”  
“嗯……好像是的？”  
“葛葉有什么想祝愿的吗？”  
祝愿的……  
他看着桌面上空白的纸面，红瞳缩了缩。  
“之前叶不是说了什么，一生无忧，平安喜乐？”他有些不自在地摸了摸自己的脸，手上的墨又在脸上蹭了些许。  
“等下。”叶搁了笔，一只手抓住他满是墨的的那只手，一只手仔细地擦拭着他脸颊上的墨痕，“都说了要注意点，怎么还弄得墨满脸都是。”  
葛葉看着他，叶的脸庞一贯都是好看精致的，平日里也是这般温柔的模样，而昨夜几乎是他从未见过的叶，甚至七百年前都不曾见过。  
染上爱欲，深陷情网。  
近乎疯狂的模样。  
心里眼里，都只有自己。  
“葛葉？”  
“抱歉……”他下意识地退了一步，脸上重新出现笑容，“叶不是说过，一生无忧，平安喜乐吗？我也希望叶，还有自己，都可以一生无忧，平安喜乐。”  
这次轮到叶顿住了动作。  
一生无忧，平安喜乐。  
“毕竟是祝愿嘛，花灯上的祝愿就是要让老天爷看见对不对，所以啊，叶就把整个写在上面，等老天爷看到了，也一定会保佑我们和叶要找的那个人。”  
老天爷不会看见的。  
天道从来都不会怜悯谁。  
可是啊，我希望叶……  
在最后的最后，能够如愿。  
哪怕是假的，哪怕是谎言，我也要让叶开心一点。  
“你当我是你吗？”叶戳了戳他的脑门，“还老天爷，花灯也只是一种精神寄托而已，你怎么跟个小孩也要还信这种东西。”  
“试试看啊，那叶先写着，咱们今晚就把这灯挂上看看，看看老天爷能不能看到。”葛葉说得理直气壮。  
“好，依你依你。”  
叶最终还是下笔写了。

柒

“你会做花灯吗？”  
“不就是做个灯嘛，我当然做的出来。”  
葛葉努力地别着竹条，细细的竹条韧性极好，但也是很脆弱的，稍一用力便会成了两截。  
“啪嚓”一声，葛葉手里的竹条又断裂开来。  
始作俑者有些心虚地摸摸鼻子。  
“嗯哼？”  
“下一个！这个只是练练手！”  
葛葉又拿了根竹条，小心翼翼地继续着之前的工作。  
有些碍事的长发已经被束在脑后，因扎得随便都有些散乱，还有几缕不乖巧的小家伙溜了出来，还有些翘着。  
认真做事的人也并没有在意这些，一心埋在手头的竹条上。  
越看越可爱得紧。  
“看！”葛葉得意地抬起头，“我说我可以做出来的吧！”  
花灯已经有了个大概的模样，只要外面糊上纸就做好了。  
“这个活你还要和我抢吗？”  
葛葉看着叶方才熬出来的浆糊，米黄色的粘稠液体还冒着点泡泡。  
咦哟，有点恶心。  
他拼命摇头:“这个花灯要我们两个一起做啊，若我抢了这活，叶那份不就没了吗？”  
“这你倒说得伶牙俐齿。”叶眉间挑了挑，“没事的话就去准备些吃食吧，我都有些饿了，你吸点灵气就能饱了，我可不行啊。”  
葛葉这才想起来如今叶的身体依旧是个普通人，需要吃饭喝水，真实地活在这世上。  
“……我不会做饭。”葛葉右手绞着自己的袖口，“只有一些新鲜的果子可以吗？”  
“只要填饱肚子就行。”  
红瞳闪了闪。  
“我知道山里面有好多好吃的果子！叶你等着啊！”  
一袭鲜亮的绯红衣裳像团火一样没入林间，仿佛下一刻就要把整个林子给燃烧起来。  
如此张扬而热烈的他啊。  
叶低声笑了笑，拿了笔刷开始继续制作花灯。  
葛葉回来的时候花灯已经完工，叶正在打着井里的水，水井上的轱辘发出愉快的歌谣，清澈通亮的水在木桶中晃晃悠悠，撒出些许，打湿了青衫。  
“回来了？”闻声转过头来的叶看向他。  
满怀色彩斑斓的果子。  
“嗯……”他有些无措，“因为觉得这些都好好吃，所以就都弄来了点。”  
“正好放着一块洗了吧，看起来都很好吃呢。”  
“当然，这些都好好吃的。”  
晶莹的水珠从果子表皮滑过，又落回桶里的水中，泛起一层又一层繁复的涟漪。  
“好甜啊。”  
果香在唇齿间蔓延，清爽而又可口。  
“我最喜欢这甜果了，还有这李子，虽有些酸，但也是好吃的。”  
“你这虽修行着，但还是少不了口腹之欲啊。”  
“我还没成仙呢，自然还是有着这欲求的，”葛葉咬了一口手上的果子，“就算我成了仙，我也要吃东西的。如果连东西都不能吃，那还成什么仙。”  
“好好好，等你成了仙我来给你上供果子，到时候葛葉大仙可要好好庇佑我啊。”  
葛葉手里咬了两口的果子骨碌骨碌地滚出去老远。  
“怎么了，果子不好吃吗？怎么还扔了去。”叶正蹲着洗果子，连忙去捡回掉下来的果子，“还是说咱们葛葉大仙耍了脾气？”  
“哪有，”葛葉一把抢过他手里刚刚自己滚出去的果子，自己重新洗干净了，“说好的啊，等我成仙了叶你一定要给我好好上供哦。”  
清脆地一口咬下。  
“等天黑的时候，就把灯点上挂在檐下吧。”  
“好！”

“在练字吗？”  
“许久没练了，今日拿了笔，便有些想写些东西了。”  
葛葉嘴里还在咔嚓咔嚓地啃着果子。  
“你怎么又吃上了？”  
“好吃嘛。”  
“说起来这些天都不见你修行，”叶眨了眨眼，笔停在手上，“天天见着你在我这晃悠，修行不碍事的吗？”  
“我在这七百年一直在修行，在这稍微歇息歇息两天而已。”  
“修行也是很苦的吧。”叶一边说着一边下笔，“葛葉都是在哪里修炼的？”  
葛葉想了想，嘴里嚼着果肉：“我和那些修行的妖怪不一样，我需要更多的自然灵气，不仅仅是为了修行，也是为了给自己塑造个完整的人身。”  
“自然灵气？”  
“嗯……比如一些山洞，山脉灵气汇集，又是阴寒之地，才是最好的修炼地方。”  
“阴寒之地……不见阳光吗？”  
叶的笔尖顿住，墨迹渐渐变粗，晕染开来。  
“是啊，那时候阳光对我都有些伤害的，太刺眼了。”葛葉对着阳光伸出手，“但是你看，现在我有了人身，已经不惧阳光了。”  
“不过我好像的确有段时间没有去修炼了，明天我得回去待上几天。”  
“说不定等我下次再看到你，你已成仙了。”  
“嘿嘿嘿，这倒不至于，成仙还要历雷劫，那时候估计动静不小。”  
“所以你要好好修炼成仙啊。”  
等忙完那件事就回山洞里待上几天，好好养养这具扛雷劫的身体。  
葛葉暗暗想着。  
之前本来已没了成仙的想法，但如今想来，说不定自己成仙后可以拿自己的法力来保住叶的魂魄，送叶转世投胎，只要有一点点的可能性在，他都要去试一试。  
所以——一定要成仙。  
“好吃唔……”果子的汁沾了葛葉满手，嘴巴里面也塞满了果肉，大口嚼着。  
叶抬头看了他一眼，又忍俊不禁地低下头。  
葛葉费了好大力气终于将嘴里的果子吃下肚了，舔了舔唇角残留的果汁。  
“叶你写好了吗？”  
“等下。”  
叶手上墨笔不停，动作行云流水，最后搁了笔。  
“写好了？”  
“你来念念？”  
葛葉凑过去，看着他桌上的字迹。  
“莫道前尘音信绝，  
此间未过是吾乡。”  
“什么意思？”葛葉有些不明白地抓了抓头发，“好深奥啊。”  
叶没说什么，只是摸了摸他的白发。  
“要给你编个辫子吗？”  
“诶？”  
“葛葉的头发很漂亮，如果编成辫子的话，肯定是极好看的。”  
柔顺的白发在指间滑过。  
“好。”  
叶从未给别人编过发，只是想为葛葉编发，便这样说了。  
手指有些生涩地梳理着银丝，仔细地编着。  
许是一直在山林间修炼的缘故，葛葉的头发似乎也没怎么被修整过，头发刚刚过腰，如瀑般飘散。  
葛葉老老实实地站着。  
脑后的头发被人摆弄着。  
叶一路编至发尾，红色的缎带绑好发尾，一束麻花辫子倒是别有一番韵味。  
“感觉方便了许多。”  
他晃悠着脑袋，麻花辫子也一甩一甩的，格外可爱。

捌

葛葉感觉到，叶的身体已经越来越差了。  
虽然表面上似乎仍与普通人无二，但是他的沉睡时间越来越长，记忆也越来越模糊。  
羸弱的魄与魂已经难以支撑在这个人世间了。  
……  
叶。  
等等，等等就好。  
青鸟再次出现的时候已是过去了两天。  
葛葉并不在，叶听着那青鸟聒噪了半晌，最终还是由黑猫逮住了那青鸟。  
“叶说的那人，我们应该是找到了。”  
灰蓝色的瞳孔微微放大。  
“你在瞎说什么呢……”  
“只是寻找个转世的人而已，我们是自然生灵，能识得魂魄，而这世间一般亲密的人总会在彼此的魂魄上多多少少留下些自己的……嗯类似于味道这种东西，一般也只有我们这种自然生灵才看得到罢了。”  
“反正我们就是靠这个找到啦，只是他现在已是个老人了，叶要去看他吗？”  
黑猫动了动耳朵，抬眼扫过院外。  
果然是在听着的么。  
这样拙劣的理由，也只能对身为人类的叶有用了。  
果不其然，叶的视线投向了自己。

“就让他以为，他找的那个人，已经在奈何桥上走过了好几轮，现在一生无忧，平安喜乐。”

“它说的倒不假，看来那小子也是真心想帮你的。”黑猫跳到叶的肩上，“你寻了他那么久，也去看看了了心愿吧。”  
叶眼睫微垂:“葛葉呢？”  
“他还在修炼呢，雷劫也快到了，他可不能放松。”青鸟有些紧张地挥挥翅膀。  
“那你便带我去吧，路也是有些远吧……”  
“没关系，我们这里可是深山老林，刚刚拜托了只狼妖过来帮忙，他驮着你，很快就到了。”  
青鸟催促着他爬上了狼妖的背，狼妖载着他穿过一层层山林，终于到了个小山村。  
“就那个人。”青鸟用翅膀尖指给他看。  
青鸟指的是一个头发花白的老人，老人正坐在院里晒着太阳，子孙绕膝，脸上是幸福而又舒适的笑容。  
“你要……去和他说说话吗？”青鸟小心翼翼道。  
叶没有回话，只是看着那个老人。  
“七百年的心愿也算了了吧，像你们之前挂上的灯一样，他一生无忧，平安喜乐。”黑猫看向叶。  
“一生无忧……平安喜乐……”他口中喃喃。  
他突然转身上了狼妖的背。  
“诶？”青鸟茫然。  
“我今天很开心。”  
“替我与葛葉说声，记得在七夕前出来，我们还要下山去镇子上呢。”  
说完便招呼狼妖扬长而去。  
青鸟越发糊涂了。  
“我也走了，别忘了给那家伙带叶的话。”  
黑猫瞬间隐没在丛林里。

“怎么样了？”  
青鸟刚一回山洞，葛葉连忙过去。  
“你真应该跟过去看看，”青鸟实在不明白人类，“我也不知道他那是什么模样，我的话他也信了啊，可连句话都不愿意上前去说。”  
“看到对方生活得好好的，叶自然不会去打扰。”  
他从来都是这样温柔的人。  
“不过葛葉你也是，你为什么不自己陪他去呢，你陪他去更好吧。”  
“……”  
葛葉背过身。  
“诶怎么？”  
“你让我……如何去看着他……在这个谎言中了却七百年的心愿？”  
这个谎言，还是由自己亲手编织，是由自己亲手将他推入。  
只要这样就好了。  
他不敢拿这天道雷劫做赌注，所以，就让叶了却心愿，败了也能让两人安心离去，成了叶便可转生投胎再世为人，自己成仙佑他生生世世。  
请原谅他如此自私而又任性地为叶做了这样的决定。  
孤身一人的我啊。  
请让我继续黑暗独行吧。

“咳，咳，咳咳——”  
一进屋子叶立刻合上了门，整个人不停地剧烈咳嗽着。  
好一会声音终于歇了下来。  
拿开捂嘴的巾帕，雪白的布料上晕染开一层层泛着黑色的血。  
他比任何人明白自己的身体状态。  
就像是自己的身体，从里面逐渐开始腐烂，流淌着的血液像一摊冒着泡的脓水，脆弱的骨头像是轻轻一碰便会通通散架。  
已经没有时间了。  
但是他现在，像七百年前一样，如此地希望自己可以活下来。  
甚至这种想法，比当初还要强烈。  
只是想活下去而已。  
七百年间，他曾经无数次想过自己死去是什么样子，他不害怕死掉，死亡不过是黄土一捧，飞扬离散。  
可是……  
可是。  
灰蓝色的眸子溢出无法言状的复杂情绪。  
果然他，还是想要活下去啊。

玖

明日便是七夕了。  
空气中却弥漫着不安的沉重气息。  
洞口外起了大雾，已看不清外面的模样，洞里也是阴冷得要命，就算葛葉已经习惯了这洞穴常年的低温，依旧有些不适应。  
非常不舒服的感觉。  
青鸟也没有在洞穴，大抵是因为大雾就没出来了。  
是雷劫要到了吗？  
原本想着是七夕之后渡过雷劫，而如今若是雷劫来了，也不知道还能不能再看着花灯了。  
在玉石上坐了半晌，最终还是无法平静下来，起身就离了洞穴。  
一头银发仍旧是那天被叶编成麻花辫的模样，走在山林间，心情却是不知道为何急切许多。  
好几天都没见到叶了，这几天也一直修炼没离开过山洞。  
给叶带点什么东西吧。  
嗯……上次那个花环，叶似乎很喜欢。  
再做一个吧。  
白发红眸的青年眸中跳跃着兴奋的情绪，手里编织着花环，花蕊的碎末落在指尖，又落在长满绿叶的枝节。  
这次一定要做个更好看的。  
等这次见到叶，估计就要等雷劫之后了。  
现在叶心愿也了了，自己也做好了打算。  
等过了雷劫，就一切都好了。

雾仍然没有散去，只是稍稍有些稀薄了。  
四周有些安静得诡异。  
脚步停下。  
他远远地就看见那只黑猫坐在竹屋的台阶上。  
黑猫的黄金瞳仁毫无波澜。  
它也看到了他。  
葛葉突然感受到，来自一只活了千百年的妖怪的威压。  
浑浊的魂魄。  
食人精魄，吃人灵魂。  
吞食过叶的幸福与记忆。  
葛葉张了张嘴。  
什么都说不出来。  
已经……  
迟了……  
黑猫的喉咙里发出刺耳的声音，犹如针扎。  
手里的花环掉在地上，像那天的果子一样，滚出去老远。  
手缓缓握成拳，尖锐的指甲似乎已经将手心刺破，他却似乎已经毫无感觉了。  
疼吗？  
疼。  
这里……  
好疼。  
右手紧紧揪着左心口，像是要被撕裂开来。  
方才还是满心欢喜像个孩子般的青年，已经失去了笑颜，孤独而无助地痛苦着，明明在嘶吼着却发不出任何声音，明明在哭泣着却已经流不出任何泪水。  
一切都成了空谈。  
天道从来都不会去怜悯谁。  
他早就该知道的。

火舌贪心地吞噬着人类的身体。  
叶依旧着着青衣，浅棕色的头发扎在一边，静静地趴在肩上，漂亮的花环装饰在头发上，灰蓝色的眸子静悄悄地阖着。  
温柔而又宁静的人啊。  
他残缺的魂魄被永远地封存在这副身体里，随着时间，一天天腐烂，化为枯骨。  
但是那样太难看了不是吗？  
叶本来就应该是一直保持着这样温柔的样子啊。  
所以，只有这样漂亮的火焰才能配得上他啊。  
黑猫并没有靠近他，只站在远处。  
叶离开得很安静。  
不像七百年前一样，挣扎着，不甘着。  
明明还有着想要的东西，却突然间都释然了。  
“叶。”  
“我知道。”青年苍白的脸颊上勾起一个笑容，“我早就知道，这具身体，这个魂魄已经耗不起七百年的时间了。”  
“我每日都能感受到他的腐烂。”  
“起初你吃我的记忆时，你的妖力让我几乎感受不到自己这个属于人类的身体在腐烂着。”  
“我现在依旧可以用妖力为你续命。”  
“那不过是在让这个身体活着而已，这个魂魄，也已经耗尽了。”  
“你其实也并不是什么都可以做得到。”  
“我吃掉的，不仅仅是记忆。”黑猫舔了舔舌头，“是你的所珍视的一切啊。”  
“这就是你到后来尽力想办法用别的记忆换回这些的原因吗？”  
“虽然有些记忆难吃了些，但是觉得你们人类果然不能失去这些东西。”  
“是啊，总有一些，比生命还要重要的事情。”  
青年又开始咳嗽。  
“这样一点一点死掉的感觉，还真是久违了。”  
“你不等他吗？”  
“不了，我可受不了他哭的样子。”  
那双红眸应该神采飞扬的。  
“……”  
“不要再和他说起我了。”  
“……”  
“让一切如他所愿，我心愿已了了。”  
青年缓缓走到窗边，倚在窗柩边，看着外面久久不散的雾。

“绿兮衣兮，绿衣黄里。心之忧矣，曷维其已？  
绿兮衣兮，绿衣黄裳。心之忧矣，曷维其亡？”

拾

葛葉做了个衣冠冢。  
小小的土包里面，是用自己的红衫包裹着的骨灰。  
反正自己也挺不过这雷劫了，最终也是魂飞魄散不留一点痕迹。  
那倒不如，就让自己也一同长眠。  
素白的衣裳似乎与银色的长发融为了一体，发尾鲜红的缎带却是无比亮眼，额前发丝散乱。  
风呼呼地吹着。  
天，也渐渐阴了下来。  
红瞳中折射出天空的昏暗。  
他奔跑起来。  
像那天奔向叶一样，往山顶跑去。  
荆棘划破了衣裳，刮到皮肉，却似乎完全没有感觉。  
他只是一个劲地跑着。  
奔向末路。  
雷电划破天空，发出巨大的声响，如一把巨刃砍了下来。  
他一个踉跄，摔倒在地。  
背后的伤口汩汩流出鲜血。  
“哈……”  
他挣扎着爬起来。  
“还没有……到最后呢……”  
一步步地向前。  
跑着。  
跑着。  
又一道。  
刚刚爬起身，又是一道。  
……  
“咳——”  
满口腥甜。  
起身，继续。  
背后已是鲜血淋漓。  
闭上眼睛，又是叶的面容。

“若叶找到那个人了呢？”  
细密的眼睫如扇般微微晃动。  
“如果找到他了……想必也是已经在奈何桥上走过几轮了吧，也定然记不得这些前尘事了。”  
“只消我看着他一生无忧，平安喜乐。”

眼前似乎有些模糊了。  
温柔地对自己笑着，低下头写着什么。  
“葛葉你来念念这字？”  
“莫道前尘音信绝，  
此间未过是吾乡。”

“我也不知道他那是什么模样，我的话他也信了啊，可连句话都不愿意上前去说。”

叶……  
他啊。  
“哈哈哈……哈哈……”  
他爬起来，看着乌云笼罩的天空。  
“他知道的。”  
“他都知道的啊——”  
终于到了。  
他放肆地笑着，一道道天雷劈下来。  
雪白的发丝染着缎带的颜色。  
笑声渐渐低了。  
只剩下呢喃的耳语。  
“请快一点，带走我吧。”  
让我如何独自一人，活在这没有他的世间。

终

凡间把七夕称作乞巧。  
牛郎织女鹊桥相会，天下有情人都会终成眷属。  
并不大的小镇里颇为热闹，河上花灯遍布，悠悠荡荡。  
直至午夜时分这繁华终于淡了去。  
花灯也慢慢慢慢飘远了。  
黑发金瞳的少年孤身一人站在桥上。  
手里拿着个有些粗糙的花灯。  
“都这么晚了，还不回家吗？”  
少年闻声转了头。  
是一个模样俊秀的书生。  
“我……在等人放花灯……”  
“你手里的这盏？”  
“嗯。”  
“一生无忧，平安喜乐？”书生念着花灯上的字，“倒是个好祝愿，这字也写得好看。”  
“这是他们的灯，我等了一晚上，也没有见他们过来。”  
“你还要继续等吗？”  
“……”少年看着手里的灯，“我手里的灯还没有放走。”  
书生轻笑，一把拿过灯，随手往河里一扔。  
“哎！”  
少年没来得及拦住他，只得看着他将那花灯扔进了河中。  
所幸的是花灯稳稳当当地留在了河面上，晃悠了两下，缓缓漂着。  
“现在灯以及放了，神仙也会看到的。”  
“这世间真的有神仙会去看凡人的愿望吗？”  
“会有的。”  
“这世间有情人也真的会成眷属吗？”  
“……你这问题我倒也说不出来了。”  
少年看着灯走远，似乎已渐渐消失在视野里。  
“最终他们还是失约了。”  
“我走了，谢谢你帮我放花灯。”  
他走下桥。  
“人间自是有情痴，此恨不关风与月。”  
脚步停住。  
“真是个寒酸书生，在这好日子里念的也是个不讨喜的句子。”  
少年的身影渐渐消失在街道之中。  
书生的模样也渐渐隐去，黑发变银丝，掺杂着星星点点的浅棕痕迹，眼中褪下漆黑，泛起澄澈而又清亮的烟灰蓝，隐隐约约又折射着红色的光芒。  
“已经如愿了。”  
“只是这个人世间已经容不下他们两个怪物了。”  
“他们在那边，一生无忧，平安喜乐。”

我已成仙，可我已没了可庇佑之人。  
生而为人的我，早已经和你一起离开了。  
这个世间，只剩下为神为仙的葛葉。  
他只是想活下来而已。  
因为曾经有人如此希望的。

全 文 完


End file.
